looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 1/3/16 - 1/9/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. WABBIT *1/3/16 - 7:30am - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *1/3/16 - 8am - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *1/4/16 - 12pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *1/4/16 - 12:30pm -Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *1/5/16 - 12pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *1/5/16 - 12:30pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *1/6/16 - 12pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *1/6/16 - 12:30pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *1/7/16 - 12pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *1/7/16 - 12:30pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *1/8/16 - 12pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *1/8/16 - 12:30pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *1/9/16 - 11am - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *1/9/16 - 11:30am - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze LOONEY TUNES *1/3/16 - 10:30am - Canary Row/Mouse Divided, A/Rabbit's Kin *1/3/16 - 2am - Canary Row/Mouse Divided, A/Rabbit's Kin/Hurdy Gurdy Hare/Knighty Knight Bugs/Tease for Two/Banty Raids *1/4/16 - 12pm and 2am - Wild Over You/Dough For The Do Do/Sheep Ahoy/Just Plane Beep/Who Scent You?/Beep Prepared/Unexpected Pest *1/5/16 - 12pm and 2am - Fish And Slips/Jet Cage/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Spaced Out Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Boobs In The Woods *1/6/16 - 12pm and 2am - Quack Shot/Yolks On You/Fox Terror/Hen House Henry/Odor of the Day/Often An Orphan/Corn on the Cop *1/7/16 - 12pm and 2am - Fowl Weather/Kiddie's Kitty, A/Hip Hip Hurry/Bell Hoppy/War and Pieces/Honey's Money/Birds Of A Father *1/8/16 - 12pm and 2am - Hot Cross Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Hare Brush/You Were Never Duckier/Design for Leaving/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Plop Goes the Weasel *1/9/16 - 10:25am - Steal Wool *1/9/16 - 10:30am - Kiss Me Cat *1/9/16 - 2am - Kiss Me Cat/Lovelorn Leghorn/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Steal Wool/Lickety Splat/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Greedy For Tweety THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *1/3/16 - 11am - Monster Talent *1/3/16 - 11:30am - It's a Handbag *1/3/16 - 4pm - We're in Big Truffle *1/3/16 - 4:30pm - Dear John *1/3/16 - 5am - Daffy Duck Equire *1/3/16 - 5:30am - Spread Those Wings and Fly *1/4/16 - 5am - Off Duty Cop *1/4/16 - 5:30am - Working Duck *1/5/16 - 5am - French Fries *1/5/16 - 5:30am - Beauty School *1/6/16 - 5am - Float *1/6/16 - 5:30am - Shelf *1/7/16 - 5am - Point, Laser Point *1/7/16 - 5:30am - Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *1/8/16 - 5am - You've Got Hate Mail *1/8/16 -5:30am - Bobcats on Three! *1/9/16 - 11am - Itsy Bitsy Gopher *1/9/16 - 11:30am - Rebel Without a Glove *1/9/16 - 4pm - Semper Lie *1/9/16 - 4:30pm - Father Figures *1/9/16 - 5am - Customer Service *1/9/16 - 5:30am - Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *1/4/16 - 9am - San Francisco Beat, The/Triangle of Terror *1/4/16 - 9:30am - Casino Evil/Happy Birthday to You *1/4/16 - 2pm - Curse of De Nile/Hawaii 33 1/3 *1/4/16 - 2:30pm - Scare Up There, The/If It's Wednesday, This Must Be Holland *1/5/16 - 9am - Rotha Khan/Good Bird Hunting *1/5/16 - 9:30am - Venice, Anyone?/Fifty Karat Furball *1/5/16 - 2pm - Keep Your Pantheon/London Broiled *1/5/16 - 2:30pm - One Froggy Throat/Mush Ado About Nothing *1/6/16 - 9am - Feather Christmas/Fist Full of Lutefisk, A *1/6/16 - 9:30am - Son of Roswell That Ends Well/Mynah Problem *1/6/16 - 2pm - They Call Me Mr. Lincoln/Froggone It *1/6/16 - 2:30pm - Star of Bombay, The/Happy Pranksgiving *1/7/16 - 9am - Whatever Happened to Shorty/Big Knight Out, A *1/7/16 - 9:30am - Brussel Sprouts/Golden Bird of Shangri-claw *1/7/16 - 2pm - Is Paris Stinking/Fangs for the Memories *1/7/16 - 2:30pm - Fair's Fair/Moscow Side Story *1/8/16 - 9am - When Granny Ruled the Earth/Dutch Tweet *1/8/16 - 9:30am - Bayou on the Half Shell/Seeing Double *1/8/16 - 2pm - El Dia De Los Pussygatos/3 Days & 2 Nights of the Condor *1/8/16 - 2:30pm - Yelp/Jeepers Creepers BABY LOONEY TUNES *1/3/16 - 8am - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *1/3/16 - 8:30am - Log Cabin Fever/Mid-Autumn Night's Scream, A *1/4/16 - 8am - Are We There Yet/Save Our Cinnamon *1/4/16 - 8:30am - Lights! Camera! Tweety!/Backstage Bugs *1/5/16 - 8am - Bend it Like Petunia/He'll Be Zoomin' Round the Mountain *1/5/16 - 8:30am - Wrong!/Win, Lose or Daffy *1/6/15 - 8am - Turtle Named Mrytle, A/Oh My Darling Coyote *1/6/15 - 8:30am - Dolly Vanishes, The/Vive Le Pew, Le Skunk *1/7/16 - 8am - Stop and Smell Up the Flowers/Firehouse Frolics *1/7/16 - 8:30am - Taz in Toyland/Born to Sing *1/8/16 - 8am - Comfort Level/Twinkle Baby Looney Star *1/8/16 - 8:30am - School Daz/Mary Had a Baby Duck *1/9/16 - 8am - Creature From the Chocolate Chip, The/Looney Riddle *1/9/16 - 8:30am - Time and Time Again/Does Your Tongue Hang Low WABBIT *1/4/16 - 8pm and 11pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *1/5/16 - 8pm and 11pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *1/6/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *1/7/16 - 8pm and 11pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *1/8/16 - 8pm and 11pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power NOTES One of the rare times Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries airs. Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker